A Shadow's Voice (Harry Potter 2)
by Bladedance
Summary: A more realistic, Dark, Exciting, Action packed story of Harry Potter. Set in the future, (Post Harry Potter 7) where Harry Potter is Harry Potter's great grandson. Things are different, more realistic. I will use modern day technology at one point,and better magic fight scenes, and more twists, fun and thrill. -New characters, mysterious dark foes, futuristic twists,love/hate FUN!


AN: I never thought the Harry Potter stories were very realistic. Here is my version. This will be after the harry potter series. After the story, and after harry's kids have grown up. The school, rules and all with be the same for the beginning, but it will change. I will keep the same magic-based atmosphere, but I will add more details to many areas, and also add some Tech, and more realistic forms of magic and use it more.  
For the sake of recognision, I will make the charactor named Harry, after Harry, and he will be a decendent, and his name will be, Harry Potter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, or any part that I did not add. I am making no money or gain of this story, and only wish to make a great "remix" of a great story.

Harry slashed his wand through the air, hoping to keep the large kid away. The large boy, a boy named Gregory Feelish was a bully to all. He went around the Hogwarts train, ruining everyone's journey, and stealing everyone's things as he passed. Harry knew it was foolish to try and fight Feelish. Not only was the kid huge physically, but even magically he beat harry any day. Harry was brought up by the Potters. Everyone knew the history. Everyone knew the legends like he did. Harry Potter, the actual Harry Potter, the one who had defeated the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. He had died a year before, and it saddened him that he had to die before seeing his great-grandson get sorted. Harry Potter, the one fighting Feelish, was nothing like his dad. He had no powerful magical like the legends said. He had weak magic, and despite a very confident and fiery side he displayed most of the time, his magic was, well, sort of puffy. That was what his sister Lilly had told him. Lilly was his twin. They were both eleven, and unlike common belief, he had no "Twin connection". She was strong, fierce, and incredible at magic. Even a couple months before, when they had gone to get wands from the wand shop, the old Malfoy had no chance at looking before she swiped her hand, and a beautiful dragon and Manticore wand flew from the shelfs, landing in her hand, golden sparks flying from her wand. Malfoy had given her a strange look, the look most people gave her when she did wandless magic. Harry had sat down, and after what felt like hours to him, a silver wand did the trick. He asked Mr. Malfoy what the wand was, and the man had simply replied, "I dont know". Harry shrug his shoulders, not giving a second thought to the look of shock and horror on the old mans face.  
Lilly was sitting in the opposite corridor, and when she heard the commotion, she slammed open her compartment. It seemed in slow motion, Feelish slowed down, his face had a concerned twist. Harry slashed his wand, and a couple sparks flew out. Lilly gave him a look, and flicked her wand, Feelish flying up to the low train ceiling. "If you cant bahave, you will remain there until we arrive. Without another glance, she slammed her commpartment and silence filled the train. Harry looked up, and noticed someone looking at him from across the Isl. He seemed to look thoughtful, and was staring at Harry's wand. "What, what are you looking at?!" yelled harry, his voice a bit high and angry. He glared at the onlooker, noticed his fancy clothes and red hair making him look like a weasly. His face even had that ragged silly look, but something about his eyes. He could'nt place what was so strange about the eyes. His anger calmed a bit, and he looked at his feet with a sigh. When he looked up, the boy was gone. He slouched back into his compartement, nodding to two older girls and a 5th year boy. He decided to just sit in the corner by the window, and sulked in his own thoughts till Hogwarts.  
Most 1st years accupied their time thinking and guessing which house they would be in. They all knew that it was not entirely their choice, and most of the giggling and chattering 1st years barely knew which they wanted anyways. As the train stopped, the students clambored out, their excitement reaching an almost climax. A large man greeted them, legend said it was the son of Hagrid and some lady in another school. He seemed to be much to large to be human, and his large black beard was messy and tangled. One thing that had changed over from his father, was his dress. He wore a large fancy coat, its contents made specially crafted for heavy duty and still keep the clean shine. His wand was as his side, a pink wand with an Umbrella looking end. He told students it looked like his fathers. When Harry got on the dragon, a fairly new addition to the hogwarts grounds, looked back, taking a look back at the train. As he glanced away, he thought he saw a man, with cold silver eyes, gleeming and smiling at Harry, sharp fangs glinting by the light of the older years torches. When he looked back again, he saw only a train, but now, instead of seeing invisible forces carrying the carrages, he saw Thestrals, the large black winged horses. The horses that legend says only those who have seen death can see. His face paled, and he grew a terrible shiver. The day had just gotten a lot worse.  
When they arrived at the castle, the view meant nothing. The ceiling showing a perfect sky, the moon cold and pearly. It meant little, and nothing seemed to register properly. He felt numb, all the way up to his sisters sorting. He watched, this moment important. She sat on the chair, a fancy blue hat with gold trim reading "Hogwarts" was placed on her head. His dad told him it was the same hat, and had been cleaned up a little after the events of the Hogwarts battle. The hat sat on her head, making small sounds. Lilly began to sqeeze her eyes hard, Harry knew it meant she was being stubborn. Suddenly, the hat cried "Gryfindor"  
Harry was relieved, mainly because he knew that was what she wanted, but also because she would not hate him if only he arrived in that house.  
His turn was up, and he sat in the chair. The hat was placed on his head, and the hat began to speak. "You have so much power..." it said, barely a whisper, the hats voice sounding shocked. "I dont have any power. I am weak. I can bearly do a simple spell" The hat laughed, its voice echoing through Harry's skull, a laugh of humor and sarcasm. "You have more power than you can possibly imagine."  
The hat yelled, "Slytherin!" and whispered "You shall see Harry. You are destined for miracles. Miracles and true greatness"  
Harry had no time to digest the hats words, his mind so shocked, he felt lost. He could not digest what happened, and the entire hall was silent, every eye and mind on Harry Potter.  
The headmaster stepped up, a man of power and strength, his smile showing power and confidence.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am headmaster Nevile. Nevile Longbottom. This is my first year, replacing Maddam Granger. She will never be forgotten for her pure heart, great strength, and the amazing ability tio teach and lead our school. Now onto more matters..."  
Harry sat the furthest in his row. He knew that the slytherin house had become a great house for a long period of time, yet anger still cornered the house at every oppurtunity, and Slytherin was not one to stay on the defense. Harry tried to take a bite of food, but his mind would not stop racing. He hoped it would be OK. He hoped the Hat was just joking. He hoped he had seen nothing. He hoped everything would be amazing.  
But he knew otherwise...

Please review and subscribe, and tell me how you feel :)


End file.
